Bipolar
by ZackGyoko
Summary: La historia de una chica con doble personalidad Advierto que cambie un poco la letra de la cancion cuando la pongo


Bipolaridad

 _Disclaimer el universo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes son de Rick Riordan, y este fic participa en el reto "Este soy Yo" del foro Monte Olimpo._

 _La canción es_ _【_ _Mushikui Psychedelism_ _】_ _Fandub Latino_ _【_ _KagamineTwinsFD_ _】_ _por si la quieren escuchar_

 _Nota del autor: Las letras van a estar en cursiva, mientras que la parte de Shiro esta con letra normal, y la de Katherine en negrita, si están ambos tipos de letras son las dos, y si están los tres las chicas cantan esa parte de la canción._

 _Todo el tiempo espiar_

 _Materia y mente por igual_

 _Un desastre es, eso lo puedes ver_

Shiro:

Desde hacía un tiempo convivíamos, la voz en mi cabeza y yo, solo a veces Katherine intentaba tomar el control, pero siempre estaba ahí, observando, escuchando, en contadas ocaciones hablaba. Y así estaba yo, luchando constantemente para mantenerme cuerda, para no caer.

 ** _Juntos como vas_**

 ** _Sería muy fácil, enjuiciar_**

 ** _Tuve que mostrar, lo que mi manga suele ocultar_**

 **Katherine:**

 **Siempre hablando, siempre pensando, siempre con alguien, me pregunto, ¿por qué sigue escondiéndose? Escapando? Estamos ligadas, eso ya lo sabe, no se va a librar de mí, es que simplemente me ignora? Es que voy a tener que mostrarle, todo lo que puedo hacer?**

 _Al mirar quien vendrá_

 _Tengo hambre de, más mana_

Shiro:

Miro por la puerta, no hay nadie, bien, tengo tiempo para retomar control, puedo continuar

 ** _Digo adiós_**

 **Katherine:**

 **Me iré por ahora, solo por un momento, no sea cosa que se acostumbre.**

Shiro _y_ **Katherine**

Porque no _lo quier_ **o empezar**

Yo te des _cuartizare_ **, te matare**

En ped _azos_ **romperé**

Y con una _aguja tú o_ **jo atravesare**

Así se _cierra el_ **corazón**

La _raz_ **ón**

No la l _ograre_ **tener**

So _lo_ **se**

En l _a sole_ **dad**

Yo _gr_ **ito**

 **No se escuchan mis gritos, ¿por qu´r pasa esto? Ella no está aquí…**

Esta herida, pero… ¿Por qué este pesar en mí corazón? Ella no estará por un tiempo…

Shiro:

 _Escondidos tras, una escalera dados hay_

 _Sus fragmentos ya_

 _Congelados están_

Estoy escondida en la parte de atrás de la escalera, con todos los viejos juegos de mesa, empiezo a sentir escalofríos, es como si toda la habitación se congelara, hay unos dados rotos.

 **Katherine**

 _No puedo entender_

 _Las cosas como el amor_

 _Solo cortare_

 _Este irritante juego sin más_

 **Esa clase de sentimientos, no los comprendo, amor, amistad, no lo entiendo, a fin de cuentas, todos nos hacemos polvo, ya va siendo hora de cortar este juego, aun cuando siento que puedo seguir jugando más.**

Shiro:

 _En el plan de adular_

 _Es justo aun_

 _Sé que hay_

"Eres impresionante", pienso en voz alta, "Pero siempre lo has sido, ¿no?" tengo que seguir, justicia, una de las pocas cosas que compartimos.

 **Katherine**

 _Digo adiós_

 **Agh, que chica más molesta, me retirare un poco, ella sí que da pelea**

Shiro _y_ **Katherine**

Lo que e _sta com_ **ido veras**

Yo te v _oy a ha_ **cer callar**

Y a _du_ **lar**

Todo e _l aire re_ **spirar**

Sé que lo _deseas pues tus_ **ojos piden más**

Está _roto el_ **corazón**

Se ta _mb_ **ién**

Tú lo _puedes_ **reparar**

So _lo_ **se**

En l _a sole_ **dad**

So _llo_ **zo**

 **Nadie para ver mis lágrimas, otra vez, sola, ¿Por qué no le importo? Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas…**

Siempre su corazón se rompe, pero esta vez podré repararlo, sé que sí.

Shiro:

 _En mi cama voy_

 _Por vida de mi luchar_

Estaba tendida en mi cama, mirando el techo, agotada por el combate mental que seguía manteniendo con ella, ¿por qué había parado? Ella no hacia eso, ella se mantenía firme hasta al final, ¿que es esta ola de sentimientos que me llegan?

 **Katherine:**

 _Solo_

 **Esta soledad me está matando, ¿por qué no puede compartir conmigo? Aun cuando sabe lo que siento me deja de lado.**

 _De perfil_ te voy **a mirar**

Es en este **espejo en el que veo** con claridad que **somos una,** ambas una mitad **de este ser**

Shiro:

 _Comprender_

 _Atraer_

 _Junto a ti envejecer_

 _Ha llegado tu hora_

Lo siento tanto, pero es así como tiene que ser, no puedo seguir con esto, no vamos a seguir con esto, lo siento

Shiro _y_ **Katherine**

Lo la _me_ **nto**

Tú me _tienes_ **que matar**

Que _atra_ **par**

En peda _zos des_ **trozar**

Ha cambiado _la jugada_ **justo al final**

Ya no _puedo declarar_ **el amor**

Ya no _lo sie_ **nto más**

So _lo_ **se**

En la _sole_ **dad**

Te e _sfu_ **mas**

Se había ido

Ella desapareció

Ahora estaba sola

¿Por qué será?

La quería

Y justo ahora ya no esta


End file.
